


Postcard from the Edge (of Pain)

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: After Walter's rescue, Episode: s01e22 Postcards from the Edge, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Walter, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: CadutaGiorno: 16 dicembre





	Postcard from the Edge (of Pain)

Con la carcassa della Ferrari precipitata in fondo al crepaccio e il sangue di Walter sulle mani, Cabe si fece strada tra i soccorritori, scortando allo stesso tempo la barella dove il ragazzo a cui aveva imparato a voler bene come a un figlio era disteso, il viso coperto da una maschera dell’ossigeno.

“Io vado con Walter sull’ambulanza, accompagnate la mia squadra in ospedale.”

Un poliziotto accanto a lui fece un cenno col capo e sparì mentre lui saliva sul mezzo.

“Cabe?”

Istintivamente, l’uomo più anziano afferrò la mano del ferito mentre questi veniva fissato nel retro dell’ambulanza: “Respira e non dire niente. Sono qui.”.

Mentre le porte si chiudevano, Walter sorrise esausto sotto la maschera e ricambiò la stretta.

“Grazie.”


End file.
